


Turn Me to Love

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, ravick, wicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mind is the one thing I can’t fix because you won’t let me.”<br/>When Wick confronts Raven about shutting her out she has to take stock of what it is she wants in her life, and more importantly, who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me to Love

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

She walked through camp, limped whatever, not really sure where she was headed but knowing she couldn’t sit still a minute longer, not with Kyle’s words echoing like a jack hammer, painful and harsh they beat against her ears and her heart until it was bruised and aching.

_"Your mind is the one thing I can’t fix because you won’t let me.”  
_

Yeah, fine, maybe she was a little closed off and maybe she had a habit of pushing him away when he got too close but what the fuck did he expect? Him with his happy childhood and healthy upbringing, what right did he have to judge how she stitched herself back together?

And that was crap because he hadn’t been judging her-he’d been concerned and honest and it had pained him to say because he never wanted her to feel wrong or judged and he hated seeing her hurt. And his happy childhood and healthy upbringing were part of the reason she loved him so she couldn’t exactly hold that against him.

 _Loved him?_ Raven stopped walking. Shit, when the hell had that happened?

“Raven? Are you okay?”

Looking up at the familiar voice Raven saw Bellamy standing in front of her with that patent “i need to wrap you up in a blanket and give you soup look” only he could pull off with a rifle hanging from his shoulder.

“I’m fine, I just—I’m fine.”

“You went pale there for a second, do you need to sit down?”

“No,” she bit out before immediately sighing. “Sorry. I’m in a mood.”

“I can see that,” and now he sounded amused. The ass. “Anything you want to talk about?”

She thought about it and figured, why the hell not? He couldn’t give her any worse advice than she was giving to herself. “If I say yes are you going to be a jerk about it?”

“I can promise I can try not to.”

Good enough, “I had a fight with Kyle.” At his confused expression she rolled her eyes, “With Wick.”

“About what?”

“About what color the sky is, what do you think?”

“I think you guys bicker like an old married couple,”he answered with a shrug. “So he told you to get your head out of your ass and make a commitment so you balked and ran away. That about right?”

“You said you were going to try and not be a jerk,” she reminded him.

He ignored the reminder, “Want my advice?”

“Not anymore.”

“Be honest.”

She looked back up at him when she heard the sincerity in his voice. “We’ve been though a lot down here. More than…more than anyone else on the Ark in a hundred years but taking your heart and laying it down in front of someone and saying ‘here, i trust you enough to take care of this’ is, i shit you not, the scariest thing I’ve ever done. But it’s worth it when you give it the right person.”

“I’m not even sure if I know how to recognize that anymore.”

“Do what I did,” he suggested. “Picture giving your heart away to someone and then picture your life without them in it. Which scares you more?”

He put his hand on her shoulder, “He’s a good guy Raven.”

Turning on her heels Raven walked back to Ark and the room she and Wick had called their own since coming back from the Mountain all those months ago and found him sketching something on a piece paper and for a second she didn’t think he even knew she was there.

“I really hope you have food or something because I’ve been working four hours straight and I’m starving.”

When she didn’t immediately reply he looked up, and seeming to recognize something in her face stood up and walked towards her, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Actually, no. I’m in love with you.”

It surprised him enough he took a step back and somehow that made her laugh.

“And being in love with my is not okay?” he asked, clearly confused.

“It’s not okay because I don’t know how to love you the way you deserve to be loved. You said my mind is the one thing you can’t fix because I won’t let you but it was never my mind Kyle.” She raised a hand and laid it over her chest, “It was my heart.”

“Raven, your heart is perfect.”

She shook her head, tears pricking her eyes and she didn’t know whether they were happy or sad. “No, it’s shattered and I haven’t tried, really tried, to put it back together again and if I’ve learned one thing down here it’s that it’s easy to break something but it takes a while to put it back together. To heal. Sometimes it feels like it’s going to take forever but if you’re willing to wait I promise I’m trying to get there.”

He reached up to frame her face, like she was something precious and wild, “Unless I get killed by the crazy giant monkey I’ve got all the time in the world but you don’t have to do it alone. I’m not saying you have to open the door and let me walk right in, but if you can start with like window? Just let me in Raven, that’s all I’m asking.”

She reached up to cup his wrist, felt the unsteady pulse in his wrist as she leaned in to the touch.

“And if I can ask one thing?” She opened her eyes to meet his, hopeful and something else she couldn’t quite name. “Can you say it again?”

She didn’t have to ask what he meant, the words were already on the tip of her tongue, begging to be said.

“I love you.”

He grinned, so wide and bright it immediately reminded her of that first day on the ground feeling the sunlight on her skin.

“Damn but that sounds good. I love you too.”

And when he kissed she felt some of those broken pieces slide back in to place.


End file.
